Doppelganger
by Godiva9
Summary: It was a year after the war, and Harry was doing well. He and Draco had buried the hatchet and were running the Children of War Foundation together. All in all Harry was doing well; he should have known it wouldn't last. When Harry starts to hear noises and see things that shouldn't be, will he find it is all in his head, or is something sinister lurking? Warnings: AU, Not Betaed


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines, characters or place in this work are inspired by the HP books and Movies.

**Ranting: **T for language and my own paranoia.

**Warnings: **Not Betaed, Starts out slow, with more dialogue towards the end and may not be very scary.

**Summary:** It was a year after the war, and Harry was doing well. He and Draco had buried the hatchet and were running the Children of War Foundation together. All in all Harry was doing well; he should have known it wouldn't last. When Harry starts to hear noises and see things that shouldn't be, will he find it is all in his head, or is something sinister lurking?

**Doppelganger** - a ghostly double of a living person that haunts its living counterpart, it can be a nearly solid looking figure, to a nearly transparent mass. A legendary creature, a monster that is unverifiable but popularly accepted as possibly factual.

**Doppelganger**

It was happening, Harry Potter was losing his mind.

It was a year and a few weeks after the war, and Harry was living in the newly renovated Grimmauld Place. Harry was rather proud of it as he had done most of the renovation work himself, in order to escape the terrors in his past. He still frequently had nightmares, and the occasional flashback, his long time dream of becoming an Auror was no longer an option.

Harry was upset at first as it had been his dream to follow in his father's footsteps, but after a bit of reflection, Harry decided maybe being and Auror wasn't really for him. After all hadn't he seen enough death and destruction already?

As the months passed Harry spent a lot of time bonding with his Godson Teddy, but he knew that not all of the kids would have someone to talk to, especially those with Dark or Death Eater parents. Sadly the Wizarding community continued their prejudice and fear against anything associated with the Dark Arts and that included many innocent children. Harry desperately wanted to help these kids and after much thought, the idea to create a kind of wizarding youth center was born. Harry quickly started looking for a building, and made a list of things he wanted to make sure to include in the center.

But despite his wealth and influence, Harry needed support from the Wizarding community, and he lacked the business savvy needed to establish such a project. When Harry took his idea to Ministry he did not receive the backing he had hoped for. Lucky for him support came in the unexpected form of Draco Malfoy.

After the war Draco's personality changed a great deal, going from that of a school yard bully, to a respectable and generous young man. The loss of his Godfather was a horrible blow and with his parents forced to leave the Britan, Draco was left on his own and knocked down a peg or two. Harry often wondered if_ this _caring and charitable Draco had always beneath the surface, unable to come out due his job as spy and the threat of Lord Voldemort.

It was due to Draco's new and improved attitude that Harry decided to take him on as partner for his project, and so far, he had not regretted it. Together they brainstormed, planed, and plotted, and eventually the Children of War Foundation was started.

The project was multifaceted and included funding for individual, group and family counseling, the running of the center and its activities. The center itself would have multiple purposes; it would include a sort of common room, a gymnasium, a game room, a library, a cafeteria, several dorms for temporary housing, a mini healers wing, and of course the counseling areas.

Harry was surprised at how well he and the ex Slytherin got along when not sabotaged by outside forces. In fact, he saw more of Draco now days than he did Ron and Hermione. The three were still fast friends but with everyone's busy schedules (Ron worked in strategies for the ministry and Hermione in Rights of Magical Creatures department) it was hard to meet in person, though they floo called and wrote several times a week. All in all Harry was doing well; he should have known it wouldn't last.

It started out as a few unnerving night time experiences. Unexplained banging sounds, the floors creaking as if being walked on. Then there were the misplaced items. Harry could have sworn he would leave things like his cloak and tea cup in one place, but when he would look for them they would be in a different room, sometimes found days later in an area he had not occupied in a long time if at all. At first Harry dismissed these events as left over paranoia from the war, or stress from his busy schedule. The missing items and strange noises were easy enough to dismiss until things came to a head the night before he and Draco were to go over the final aesthetic details for center as construction work was too began next week.

Harry was winding down for the evening immersed in a good book, when the sound of footsteps startled him out of his readings. He knew his wards had not been breached and there was no else in the house. Therefore there was no reason for the sounds of walking to be coming from his bedroom and down the hall.

"Hello, is someone there?!" Harry asked as he stood wand in hand walking warily towards the hall.

Cautiously Harry peered around the corner wand at the ready, but he found no one there.

"Whoever you are you are breaking and entering, show yourself now and I won't curse you" Harry said putting as much authority and confidence into his voice as he could.

Seconds passed as Harry waited for someone to come forward, just as he was about to threaten to get the Aurors he heard it.

Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump.

The footsteps were back and by the sound of it they were coming closer, strait down hall towards Harry. The problem was he could see no one.

"Okay, invisibility clock or potion, maybe a Disillusionment charm." Harry muttered trying to make sense of the disembodied footsteps.

"Homenum Revelio" he said firmly hoping the charm would reveal the location of his intruder.

Harry was shocked and confused when the spell showed no human other than himself in the house; he was even more bewildered to realize he could no longer hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

"What the Bloody Hell is going in here!" he exclaimed feeling anxious and aggravated.

For the next hour Harry searched the house and both reviewed and strengthened his wards. By the time he was finished, he was cranky, exhausted and still no closer to discovering who was in his home, or if in fact there had been anyone there in the first place.

Checking the time Harry was shocked to find it was already a quarter past ten and knowing that sleep would be a long time coming after such an adrenalin pumping experience, Harry decided to have a quick shower. He did a quick recheck of the wards, before climbing into the shower hoping the warm water would help relax and calm him. Thankfully after a bit of time in the warm water and the scent of his spearmint eucalyptus body wash in the air, Harry began to calm. He was just considering getting out, when the open bathroom door suddenly slammed shut.

Harry quickly scrambled out of the shower, his heart pounding. He snatched his wand and glasses off the counter, before magicking a pair of pajama bottoms on. As quietly as he could Harry slowly opened the door hoping to catch the perpetrator in the act; and catch the perpetrator he did.

The first thing Harry noticed was that his bedroom window was wide open and wind was blowing wildly around the room, knocking parchments off his side table and definitely strong enough to slam his bathroom door shut.

"Get a grip Potter, stop jumping at shadows." He told himself firmly as he ran a hand down his tense and exhausted face.

Pulling himself together Harry walked back to the bathroom. He hadn't bothered to turn the shower off, or dry himself before he had taken off after the "perpetrator." Once back in the bathroom Harry turned the shower off and reached over for his towel. He paused mid way through drying his hair as something on the mirror caught his eye. There on the fogged over mirror were hand prints. Two hand prints to be precise, a little over halfway up the mirror and shoulder width apart. It was almost as if someone had braced themselves on the mirror in some kind of mental duress.

"What the-" Harry asked feeling bemused.

Reaching up to examine the mysterious hand prints, Harry noticed something peculiar. The hands size, shape and their placement were exactly the same as his would be if he had were to have a breakdown in front of the mirror.

Harry thought back but could not remember a time when he had collapsed against the mirror, but he knew from experience that marks left on a dry mirror would show up later when the mirror fogged over. It had been a great prank in the dorms in school, the teen boys taking turns writing and drawing on the mirror, only for it to show up later during shower time. Though he could not remember ever putting his hands on the mirror in such a way, Harry decided to go with the assumption that he had at some point and this was just the residual effects. After all, what else could it be?

By the time Harry climbed into bed it was after eleven, and by the time he went to sleep it was nearly midnight. His last thought before sleep claimed him, was that he couldn't remember having opened the window.

HPDMHPDM

The next morning came too early for Harry's taste, and between his eventful night and the usual round of war themed nightmares, it was a sleep deprived Harry that was waiting for Draco the next morning.

Harry was just finishing cleaning up the breakfast dishes, when his wards vibrated twice, signaling someone was coming by floo. He expected it was Draco; Harry had keyed him into the wards some time ago allowing him to floo directly into the house. It was more conventions for everyone this way.

"I'm in the kitchen Draco, come on through!" Harry called as he heard the floo shut off.

Confident that Draco could find his way through, he returned to cleaning a particularly dirty pan his back to the door. Seconds after he had told Draco to come through to the kitchen, Harry felt the unnerving, heavy sensation of being watched.

Harry resisted the instinctual urge to reach for his wand and quickly turned to greet his friend.

"Wow Draco what'd you do ru-" Harry stopped mid sentence, there was no one there.

"Harry I thought you said you were in the kitchen?" Draco shouted from down the hall.

"I am; Draco, where are you?" Harry yelled back.

Harry heard footsteps coming his direction, and he had pulled his wand out of its holster ready for whomever or whatever was headed his way.

"I was following you to the- woa Potter what's with the wand?" The blond asked looking warily towards the wand Harry had pointed at his face.

"At the end of forth year on the train back, what happened to you?" Harry asked not trusting that Draco was who he looked to be.

The blonds' eyes widened just a bit as he answered.

"I came into your train compartment mock you, but before I managed to get much out, the Weasley twins, Ronald, Hermione and yourself sent a few well placed hexes and jinx at Crabb, Goyle, and myself. In the end we resembled slugs with tentacles, and you lot tossed us into another compartment."

Hearing Draco's answer, Harry lowered his wand and relaxed his battle ready muscles.

"So Potter, do you want to explain what in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Draco inquired raising and eyebrow.

Harry wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Draco about all that had happened lately. What if the blond thought he was barmy?

"Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Sorry it, it's been a long night." Harry sighed "Draco, I think I'm losing my mind." And with that Harry told Draco about everything from the footsteps to the handprints, including the feeling of being watched.

"And you are sure your wards were never disturbed?"

"Yes, I triple and quadruple checked them. I don't know what to do Draco. Am I finally loosing it, or was there someone in my house?" Harry asked. He knew he sounded desperate but at the moment he was beyond caring.

Harry waited on pins and needles as Draco sat in a thoughtful silence.

"Harry," Draco started slowly. "When I first got here, you yelled that you were in the kitchen correct."

"Yes, I was cleaning the breakfast dishes." Harry said feeling confused. 'Where was Draco going with this?'

"When I came through, I could have sworn I saw you walking into the study. I mean it looked exactly like you; from the way you walk to that birds nest you call hair." Draco said.

Harry studied Draco and noted that while the blonds' tone was light, his facial expression and body language were full of tension.

"Draco, I never left the kitchen." Harry said flatly.

"I believe you Harry, I really do, but I know what I saw, and I saw someone or something that looked exactly like you going into your study." Draco said firmly.

"All right," Harry said putting down the dishcloth, "let's go have look."

The two headed down the hall to the study, wands in hand but not quite battle ready. When they arrived at the study they slowly opened the door, and Harry was not surprised when they found no one inside, the study undisturbed.

"There's no one here Draco, just like the other times." Harry said.

"Okay this is just-," Draco paused "I think I have an idea of what his might be, but I need to go to look it up to make sure. I don't think you should stay here alone so you had better come with me to the Manor."

"Draco I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Harry huffed.

"I know that under normal circumstances you can take care of yourself, but if this is what I think it is…" Draco looked worried.

Harry knew that Draco was generally not one to over react and with everything that had happed lately he decided to take the others advice.

"Okay, I lets go look up your brilliant idea, I want to get to the bottom of this." Harry agreed.

HPDMDHPDM

"Malfoy it's been two hours, have you found whatever it is you're looking for." Harry growled as he paced the library in frustration.

"Patients is a virtue Potter." Draco replied offhandedly as he searched yet another large tome.

Harry snorted, "How do you even know that phrase Draco, isn't it a Muggle saying"

Draco sighed exasperatedly "A Muggle saying his says, really Harry you need to go over Wizarding History,- Finally I found it!" The blond shouted excitedly as his eyes franticly searched the page.

"Merlin Potter only you!"

"What! What is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

Draco shoved the large leather book toward him looking grim.

Gripping the book tightly Harry began to read.

_**Doppelgangers**_

_Doppelgangers__ are especially common for Magical beings though Muggles have been reported to have experiences with them as well. Doppelgangers sometimes occur when a witch wizard or Muggle has experienced death and, for lack of better wording, come back from the dead. _ _A Doppelganger is a ghostly double of a living person that haunts its living counterpart. Doppelgangers can range from a nearly solid looking figure, to a nearly transparent mass. The smell of sulfur is also said to accompany Doppelganger activity. Unfortunately Doppelgangers are also said to be harbingers of death and will frequently try to take the place of their living counterpart after murdering or driving said counterpart insane. A Doppelganger can be defeated by only the strongest of wizards or witch, and it is wise to try to dispose of a Doppelganger in large groups. Useful spells when dealing with a Doppelganger include Skurge, Expecto Patronum, and most importantly Depulso Phasma Phasmatis which will banish the ghost. Keep in mind that the Depulso __Phasma__Phasmatis__ is an extremely difficult and draining spell, and is most effective when used by the person with whom the Doppelganger is copying. _

Harry felt faint; of course he would have a Bloody Doppelganger haunting him.

"Harbinger of death, takes the place of the copied." Harry said quietly.

"So basically this ghost wants to kill me or drive me mental so that it can take my place right?" Harry asked Draco who looked as pale as Harry felt.

"That about sums it up Potter."

"Right well I'll just see you later then." Said Harry as he got up to leave.

"Wait just a minute, where exactly do you think you're going Potter!" Draco shouted.

"I'm going to take care of the blasted ghost before it kills me." Harry said calmly wondering why Draco was looking so upset.

"By yourself! Didn't you read the book! Doppelgangers are powerful and dangerous, and the spell to get rid of them isn't much better!"

"I read the book Draco but I have to get rid of it." Harry said exasperatedly.

Honestly, what did Draco expect him to do, wait for the ghost to kill him?

"I know that Harry, but you don't have to go by yourself you stubborn arse! I will be going with you!" Draco shouted passionately.

"Draco, I can't ask you to come with me." Harry said. He couldn't imagine his life without the irritating blond in it; it physically hurt him to imagine Draco dead because of a Doppelganger that was after him.

"You don't have to ask Harry, I am telling you that as your friend I can't in good conscience let you go alone, and so I _will_ be going with you, no asking required." Draco said determinedly.

Harry took in the stubborn look on his friends face, and knew there would be no changing his mind.

"Fine you can come, but if you die, I will learn necromancy just so I can bring you back to the dead and kill you myself. Do you understand?" Harry said his voice unsteady, but resolute.

"Yes Harry I understand." Draco replied taking Harry's threat for what it was, a show of caring and affection. With that decided, the two whipped up a tenitve pplane of action, before apparating to Grimmauld Place.

HPDMHPDM

"Alright, are you ready?" Harry asked his wand firmly in hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Draco replied.

"This is your last chance to back out, this could get ugly." Harry wanted to make sure Draco had the opportunity to leave if he changed his mind.

"Potter!"

"Alright, alright, I just had to ask." Harry said his hands raised in a show of submission.

The two carefully opened the front door and peered inside.

"Oh my."

"What the- It looks like this place got hit by a tornado"

The two stepped fully into the house staring at the devastation. The house had been torn apart; furniture had been broken, mirrors shattered, the newly painted walls were covers in holes and gashes. Parchment and books were strewn about, and items from other rooms were clearly in places they did not belong.

"Like what I did with the place?" an echoy though familiar voice said from behind them. Harry and Draco turned swiftly wands ready only to face a nearly exact double of the Boy Who Lived.

The Doppelganger looked nearly solid, its movements and mannerisms were perfect match to Harry's. It had Harry's knobby knees and messy hair, his scrawny yet muscular build and the tell- tale scar. The thing hand copied Harry nearly perfectly, except for one thing; the eyes. While Harry had beautiful warm emerald colored eyes, the Doppelganger had cold Avada Kerdavra green ones.

"So this is the great Harry Potter, I have to say I had hoped for more." The thing said as it tried to circle the boys.

Harry and Draco countered this however by slowly moving along with the thing, never allowing it to get behind them.

"It was nearly too easy to get you in a panic and if blonde here hadn't figure it out I would have had you out of commission by the end of the week." The Harry look alike said mockingly his voice holding none of the original Harry's warmth and passion.

"What do you want?" Harry asked just to keep the thing talking. He hoped keep it distracted enough to cast the banishing spell quickly, but in order to do that he had to gather and his power which took time.

"What do I want, well that is easy, I want your life I want to be you; but don't think that your little stall for time will work, Harry I know what you're doing, after all, I'm you." The Harry double said; and with a wave of the things hand a heavy table leg came careening through the air.

"Draco watch out!" Harry yelled, but his warning came too late, and Draco was knocked unconscious.

"Now it's just you and me Harry boy!" the ghost said cheerfully.

Anger sprang up in Harry, fueling his magic further. He could feel it building and he knew that now was the opportune time to cast the spell. In a startling fast move Harry pointed his wand at his body double and shouted.

"Depulso Phasma Phasmatis!"

The second the spell left his wand, Harry could feel his magic draining and he could see the Doppelgangers body disintegrating.

"NOO!" the thing screamed as Harry tried to keep the spell going just a bit longer.

Harry could feel himself weakening, and after holding on a few seconds more, darkness overtook him and he knew no more.

HPDMHPDM

"Uggh" Draco groaned rubbing a swollen lump on his head as he looked around. Forcing his eyes to focus, he soon noticed his unconscious friend.

"Harry! Harry NO! Draco yelled struggling to get up. Finally managing to get his feet, he staggered over to his Harry.

"Harry, come on wake up! Please wake up!" Draco pleaded as he slapped his friend's cheeks.

"Hmm, Drac, Draco." Harry murmured. "Oh Merlin Harry, are you alright, did you get it?" Draco asked franticly.

"I'm alright, and I think I got it." Harry said pulling himself up.

"Good, for a minute I was afraid I was going to have to learn Necromancy." Draco joked.

"Yah me too." Harry said with a chuckle. Draco never noticed that Harry's eyes weren't quite the emerald color they used to be.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, this story was inspired by a Ghost Hunters episode in which they discussed Doppelgangers I hope you enjoyed it!

Godiva9


End file.
